The Uchiha's Ten Step Plan
by N.V.9
Summary: Now Naruto can honestly say that he blames Itachi for all of this. Sure Itachi wasn't the one that made him deflower Sasuke, but damn it, he put the plan into Sasuke's stupid head! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Dude where is that little punk?" Obito asked boredly as he stood outside with his brother Itachi and their two friends Kyuubi and Deidara. "We cant wait forever for Sasuke to get his little pale ass down here."

"Obito it's like eight in the morning on a Saturday. I doubt either of our younger brothers are even awake." Kyuubi sighed sitting on the swing outside. "Man my head is killing me. Why did we have to wake up at this ungodly hour?"

"You made the mistake of drinking beyond what you could." Deidara grinned smacking his brother on the back of the head and laughing as Kyuubi groaned and cursed him. "Besides we have to go to practice."

"Who has practice at this stupid hour anyway!" Kyuubi demanded.

"Our basketball team and Naruto's soccer team."

"Stop yelling your hurting my head! Obito I am never staying with your family again when your parents are gone!"

"First your yelling and second you didn't have to, you chose to." Itachi rolled his eyes. "How are you going to make it through practice if you cant even make it through the morning?"

"Magic." Kyuubi groaned clutching his head. Greatful that his parents along with The Uchiha's were away for the next two days on something that he couldn't quiet remember at the moment. "God I'm tired of waiting!" With that he got up and made his way into his own home that housed his young fifteen year old brother and his best friend. Why didn't he go in before? Oh yeah, they need to go to practice and his brother was supposed to be waiting for him out here.

Climbing the stairs two at a time he called out Naruto's name as he banged on the door. When he got no answer he turned the knob and walked in "Naruto, you blonde idiot time to get-AH!"

At the sound of Kyuubi's girly scream the other three ran up the stairs each expecting to see their young brothers dead in a pile of blood. Pushing Kyuubi out of the way they ran in and froze.

In Naruto's bed were two young teens naked as the day they were born. How did they know? Well the blankets were all over the floor showing the brothers things they didn't really want to see like a naked Naruto spooning an equally naked Sasuke.

"AH!" All three guys yelled waking the young teens in bed.  
"What the-" Naruto blinked and looking at his brothers. "Cant you see we're sleeping?"

"What is going on!" Obito yelled covering his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't... you didn't you know... god! Please tell me this isn't what it looks like!"

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked innocently as he sat up and pulled Naruto's arms around his waist.

"That- that you guys- you-"

"We what?"

"Had sex!" Kyuubi yelled recovering and with his eyes closed he dug into Naruto's dresser and pulled out random articles to throw at the two boys.

"Hm then I guess it is what it looks like." Sasuke said pulling a shirt on. Naruto groaned as he fell back against his bed muttering something that sounded like 'stupid brothers over reacting, you think you were all virgins.'

"That's it!" Deidara charged forward pushing Sasuke off the bed and grabbing his naked brother before throwing him over his shoulder and hightailing it to his room, Kyuubi right behind him.

Dumping his screaming brother on his bed he grabbed one of his shirts and forced it on Naruto. Kyuubi following his lead grabbed a pair of Deidara's boxers and tackled Naruto trying to get them on quickly.

"I can dress myself!" Naruto struggled trying to break free.

"Tell me you were joking. That it was hot and you guys decided to sleep in the nude." Kyuubi begged falling to his knees and looking up at Naruto.

"Well yeah that started it but then one thing lead to another and here we are." Naruto said rolling his eyes at his brothers reactions.

"Naruto you Idiot!" Deidara yelled. "Do you know what you've done!"

"Slept with Sasuke?"

"No, you deflowered Sasuke... wait you topped right?"

"Duh."

"My man!" Kyuubi grinned highfiving Naruto.

"Kyuubi!" Deidara smaked his red headed brother before turning to his idiot blonde one. "Now you belong to him."

"How do you figure?" Naruto asked confused.

"You were Sasuke's first and with an Uchiha the first ususally means they are now property. I bet right now Itachi and Obito are telling Sasuke that you belong to...him." Deidara groaned.

X~x~X

Sasuke grumbled and cused stupid Deidara as he picked himself up from the floor and pulled on one of the pairs of Naruto's short Kyuubi threw at him. "Overreacting idiots."

"Sasuke." at the sound of Itachi's voice, Sasuke stiffened.

"Yeah?" he asked putting on his pokerface as he turned around.

"Did you sleep with Naruto?"

"What do you think? And they say you're the smart one."

"Was he your first?"

"Well... Yeah, who else would I sleep with? Naruto's my best friend."

"So that means Naruto is now officially yours." Obito said going to sit on the bed before thinking twice and moving to the chair. "You didn't do anything on this did you?"

"No... wait I think we started there." Sasuke said laughing when Obito jumped up and cursed him out as he grabbed a shirt on the floor to wipe his pants. "I think we used that shirt too."

"Sasuke!" Obito yelled before running out of the room and heading to the bathroom.

"Did you really?" Itachi asked with a lifted brow.

"No we only used the bed." Sasuke laughed sitting down. "I couldn't resist."

"It was funny. Okay Sasuke time to make Naruto completely your's."

"Mine?"

"Yes your's. He was your first which means it's up to you to make him realize you are going to be his last. Now listen closely and do as I tell you."

Sasuke nodded and leaned closer. When his brother spoke the world listened. After all Itach was like god and who in their right mind would defy god? No one, that's who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

After a long very disturbing lecture, Naruto was finally dropped off with Sasuke at soccer practice. All through the ride, however, Sasuke was starting to freak him out. He kept watching him with a glint in his eyes. It wasn't natural. Even Itachi and Obito kept an eye on him. All three Uchiha's holding a small knowing smirk.

The looks his brothers were sending him, were also freaking him out. He had a feeling that he was supposed to understand what they were trying to say with their eyes, but sadly their pointed stares did not make sense. Nor did Kyuubi's not so secret nods. Naruto was beginning to wonder if Kyuubi had brain damage.

Now here he was at soccer practice getting another lecture for being late. Nodding his head to whatever coach Genma was saying, Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting on the bleachers with what could possibily be considered his second best friend Haku.

Whatever they were talking about however looked very intense or maybe he was reading their body language wrong.

"-understand, Naruto?"

"Yes coach." Naruto said on reflex.

"Good, Now go take your place on the field." Genma said turning him around and pushing Naruto on to the field.

X~x~X  
"Haku." Sasuke smirked at his archnemises. Everyone assumed that they were close friends but in fact neither boy could really stand the other. The only reason they talked was because both of them liked Naruto. Not like as in best friend like but like as in LIKE perphaps even love Naruto. Everyday they tried to out do eachother to get Naruto's attention. Little did Haku know that Sasuke already won. It was only natural. Naruto was his best friend and now his boyfriend. Though the only thing that mattered the most was Sasuke won and Haku lost.

"Sasuke." Haku said in the exact same tone.

"Care to guess what I did last night?" Sasuke asked with a smug lift of his brow.

"Not that I care, but what did you do?" Haku asked watching Naruto run across the field in his shorts and thank the lords above, no shirt.

"Naruto." Sasuke said looking down at his nails.

"What?"

At Haku's start and confusion, Sasuke said a little slower, "Na-ru-to."  
"What about Naruto?"

"How dense are you? I had sex with Naruto." Sasuke said glaring, "Which makes him mine and mine alone. Which means you can't put your filty hands on him. Which means he'll never be yours."

"What!" Haku yelled his face going red in rage.  
"So you do understand. Itachi said, that the Uchiha's first will always be theirs. It's like a contract signed in blood and since my blood was spilt, that makes it life binding."

"How could you! He's mine!" Haku yelled before tackling Sasuke to the floor. "I'm going to kill you!"

The boys rolled off the bleachers and ended up on the floor. Both rolling to get on top. Both with tight grips around the others neck and pulling hair. Later both would deny fighting like girls instead of manly men.

"Break it up!" Genma yelled pulling them apart with help from Naruto. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing." Haku stated glaring at his 'best' friend. NOT!

"Uchiha?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said smirking at Haku as Itachi's words ran through his head.

'_There are ten things you must do to make sure Naruto is yours and yours alone. To show Naruto no one else will ever have him. Step one: State your claim. Show everyone that fancies him that he is off limits. You spilled blood for him. That is the ultimate binding on any contract.'_

Well he already stated his claim to his number one enemy. Now he just needed to show anyone else that would dare try and take his blonde away. Everyone will know by tomorrow that Naruto belonged to him!

"So you two fought for no reason?" Naruto asked unknowingly causing Haku to see red. Sasuke noticed though. Leaning into Naruto's hold he let his smirk widen.

"Yes. It was just a small disagreement but it's fixed now." Sasuke stated shrugging his shoulder.

"Haku?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to glare at said boy. How dare Naruto undermine him and ask Haku!

With a smirk growing on his own face Haku nodded, "Of course Naruto. Everything is well."

"Okay then... If you guys are done killing eachother..." Genma said warily letting Haku go. "Lets get back to practice."

Following his lead Naruto released Sasuke and would have ran on to the field if Sasuke didn't pull him back. "Sasu-omph!" he finished as Sasuke's lips smashed into his own.

Letting him go Sasuke smirked as everyone looked on in shock at their display. "Good luck Naruto." Sasuke said heading back to the bleachers and smirking at a pissed Haku as he passed him. What he was not expecting was an angry Haku jumping him from behind, nor did he expect said boy to slam his head over and over again into the mud.

Needless to say practice had to be kept being put on hold as both ravens glared at one another.

Once practice was over Sasuke was holding onto his annoyed blonde's arm as they waited for their brothers to come and get them.

"What happened to you?" Kyuubi asked shock.

"Please tell me you guys didn't do it in the field!" Obito demanded frantically. "Oh god you did!"

"No we didn't." Naruto glared throwing his jersey at Obito's face. "Sasuke and Haku kept getting into it for some unknown reason."

"AH!" Obito yelled dodging the shirt. "I don't know what's been on that thing!"

"Sweat?" Naruto stated confused.

"Exactly! For all I know that sweat can be from your foreplay!"

"We didn't have sex!"

"Actually we did." Sasuke stated, "Just not here. Do you think I want anyone to see what belongs to me? I think not."

Itachi nodded his head in approval. To which Sasuke grinned and Naruto groaned in annoyance. He was never going to live down the kisses Sasuke kept giving him. Nor was he going to live down the little display Sasuke gave his team as they were getting read to leave. How was Naruto supposed to know that the idiot raven would take his tan hand and stick it down the back of his pants! Naruto never moved so fast in his life to get his hand off of Sasuke's bare butt.

"I need to call our dads." Sasuke said as Deidara drove down the road.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"I need to tell them we are getting married when we turn eighteen."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Deidara, Kyuubi, and Obito yelled.

Only Itachi nodded pleased as he gave Sasuke his own phone, "You do me proud little brother."

Sasuke smiled as he dialed his fathers number. It was time to move on to step two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat beside a blushing Naruto as he met both his and Naruto's father's stunned gaze. He had told them over the phone that he had something of importance to tell them and that they needed to hurry home.

They of course arrived the next day. His mom and Naruto's mom were no longer in the room as they went to celebrate finally able to call eachother real sisters.

His brothers were off who knows where and Naruto's brothers were in the living room cursing the Uchiha's, especailly Itachi.

"Say again." Minato finally said as Fugaku sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"I said, Naruto and I will be getting married at eighteen. I already drew up the contract and have signed my name and Naruto has already signed his. All you need to do is sign yours and we'll be engaged." Sasuke said slowly as he pushed the packet of paper across the desk, closer to their father's and waited. Itachi had said contracts were important in life. Blood being the ulitmate ink on any paper. Which is why Naruto's signture was in blood and not in ink.

He had a hard time just getting that from his blonde.

"You want to marry Naruto..." Minato got out as he looked at his blushing and furious son. "But you're only fifteen."

"Yes which means we have three years to plan the ceremony." Sasuke stated. "I am already have a few things in mind."

Still Fugaku sat there stunned that his youngest son wanted to marry his best friend. What in the world brought this on? Was this friendship to Sasuke more then he ever let on?

"Sasuke, marriage is a lifetime co-"

"I know Minato." Sasuke sighed and pushed the contract closer. "Please just sign it and we can move on."

Move on to step two of course, Sasuke smirked as once again his brother's words ran through his head.

_'Once step one is out of the way then move on to the next step. Everyone will know that Naruto is yours after you show them, but to make it offical, you have to show them that the contract is for life. Step two: Plan your future. Marriage is forever to any Uchiha. marry him as quickly as possible. Eighteen is the perfect age.'_

Of course his brother was right again. Eighteen was perfect. They'd be in their last year of highschool and would be married before they enter college. College was a place were everyone went a little crazy. With Naruto married to him, he'd have more reason to chase everyone off of his man.

"Why?" Fugaku finally got out.

Sasuke could think of a few reasons. All of them revolved around a certain Haku, but that was neither here or there. Instead he said the one thing that he knew would get their fathers on his side. "Naruto took my virginity."

"What!" Both adults shouted as Naruto went pale and then fainted, smacking his head on the desk as he went down.

"Yep. He was my first." Sasuke pointed out.

Without second thought, Fugaku signed it. Everyone knew the rules of the Uchiha family.

Minato facepalmed and cursed every Uchiha out there. He might as well sign it otherwise he'd have a whole clan of Uchiha's pestering him endlessly. Even Uchiha's he didn't know would show up at his door and demand a marriage. Getting the pen he signed his son's life away.

"Thank you gentlemen." Sasuke nodded pleased as he stood up and grabbed the contract. "I'll have copies made and mailed to you."

"Why can't you just give them to us?" Minato asked.

"Because that would be no fun. Contracts all need to be mailed." Sasuke said before turning to Naruto who was still out on the floor. "I'll send someone for him."

With that he was gone.

"Who is he going to send?" Minato asked confused.  
Fugaku shrugged. "Come on Minato lets go drinking. With our wives on the loose we are going to be poor men soon. We won't even have enough to look at a beer."

"Right behind you." Minato said grabbing his keys. Saying a quick goodbye to his son still on the floor Minato turned off the lights and walked out.

Hours later Naruto finally woke up sora and stiff. His head hurt like the dickens and he felt panicky. He was going to marry Sasuke!

X~x~X  
As Sasuke finished putting the stamp on the letter that would be mailed to his father he smirked and grabbed his phone. Dialing Haku's number he waited.  
"What Uchiha!" Haku growled.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd let you know something." Sasuke said enjoying Haku's angry breathing on the other side. "You might want to calm down before you have a stroke."

"I'll show you calm!" Haku hissed. "I can't believe you molested my Naruto in front of me."

Sasuke grinned at the reminder at the soccer field. That was a brilliant plan. "You mean 'my Naruto'? But that's not what I called for."

"Why did you call?"

"To invite you to our wedding in three years."

"What?" Haku whispered as his eyes widen. "What wedding?"  
"Naruto's and mine of course. Our fathers just signed the contract to say that they agree. We have three years to plan and for me to shove it in your face that Naruto is mine."

"You bas-"

"That is no way to speak over the phone." Sasuke chucked. "See you tomorrow at school." then he hung up. Plan two success.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke smirked happily as he walked down the school hallway, his arm weaved through his fiance's.

Naruto, of course, was blushing like crazy as he kept his eyes glued to the floor and his hands in his pockets. His shoulders were hunched over making him a few inches shorter then he actually was.

Sasuke didn't care, he walked tall and proud as he showed off his engagement ring that Itachi had bought at the jewelry store yesterday when he was out with Obito. Both had decided that Sasuke needed one to show he was taken. They got Naruto one to, of course, but the blonde refused to wear it on his finger.

That's when Itachi's words ran through Sasuke's head.

_Step one and two are easy. No one denies a Uchiha anything once it's ours for the taking. But some may fight you. That is when step three comes into the picture. Use every dirty move you can to make your intended yours. Uchiha's are not above using girl moves to get what's ours._

So Sasuke broke down in fake sobs and 'You don't love me' cries. Naruto, being a guy, had panicked at the most famous girl move out there and took the ring.

Both were gold bands with the Uchiha symbols engraved on it and small blue dimands making up the Uchiha fan. Sasuke loved it. Naruto did not, but Sasuke had a way around that. He just cried some more and Naruto forced a joyful smile, telling Sasuke all the sweet lies that the raven wanted to hear.

Sasuke heard the whispers as everyone spoke about the engagment. He heard Naruto mumble something about killing the person that spread the news and something about it being only eight fifteen. Sasuke wasn't sure what that had to do with anything but he was so not saying that he anonymously called the gossip queens of the school, Karin, Ino, and Sakura and told them about the newest couple of the school. He made sure to tell them that they had already done the deed and were now planning their wedding. Not only that, but for good measure, he had also said Naruto was deeply in love with him and couldn't see his life without Sasuke in it. He hoped Haku liked that one. It was so romantic after all.

When they finally got to Sasuke's class, the raven turned and waited expectantly for Naruto to kiss him goodbye. When the blonde only tried to pull away to get to his own class, Sasuke held firm.

"Sasuke I need to go."

"Idiot, you have to kiss me goodbye." Sasuke whispered fiercly but made sure he looked like a happy man in love. If he had to, he'd jump Naruto for that kiss that would get the gossip flowing for the next four years.

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"It's what couples do, now kiss me!"

"Do I have too?" Naruto whined

"If you want sex you do?" Sasuke said losing his patience and digging his nails into Naruto's arm.

"We only did it once and look what happened. There is no way I'm doing it again. Who knows what the Uchiha rules are for the second time or any other after." Naruto said quickly and shook his head viciously from side to side.

"Oh we are going to do it." Sasuke threatened as his eyes went cold. Sasuke liked it, it was fun and pleasurable, Uchiha's always took what they liked. Even if Sasuke would have to force him, Naruto was going to join him in bed one way or another.

"Not in this life time." Naruto said and cringed in pain as Sasuke's nails dug in deeper.

"If you love me, you will do it."

"I love you Sasuke, like a brother, but I'm not kissing you." Naruto said.

Like a brother... those three words ran through Sasuke's mind before he glared and snapped. Oh hell no, Naruto did not just say that. With a glare in place, Sasuke used the element of surprise as he pulled Naruto down harshly and when he was close enough, Sasuke kissed him, falling against the open door as the blonde lost his footing. Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke just used his nails to stop him. When he deemed it enough time, he released the blonde and skipped into class.

He watched as Naruto stood their stunned at what had just happened. His ears now going redder then Sasuke's favorite food as he turned and left. Once he was gone the whisperes started again.

"Oh my god!" someone whispered. "That kiss was so hot! Did you see it? Naruto pretty much attacked Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. Oh yeah, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

When Haku came in, his eyes landed coldly on Sasuke. With a glare in place he moved to his seat by the smirking raven. "You might have everyone fooled but not me." Haku said to him alone. "Naruto will never love you."

"Oh didn't you see? He pushed me into the door and most likely would have taken me right there if I didn't stop him." Sasuke said innocently, loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. To his pleasure, a few girls nodded their heads and began to tell Haku their version of the kiss.

By the end of the day, Sasuke was extreamly happy. The whole school now saw Naruto as a possessive lover who had sex with Sasuke in the hallway before going off to his own class.

Naruto had wanted to die but Sasuke used the second famous girl move, not the silent treatment, that wouldn't work. Instead Sasuke threated to take his most favorite body part if he didn't do as Sasuke wanted. So Naruto had smiled like he had won a million dollars. Sasuke, of course, was worth more than that, but it seemed like what he would charge if he was giving out kisses, so it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke smirked at the shoe box of items he had aquired over the years. He knew saving these things would come in handy some day. Looks like today would be it.

He wished he didn't have to do this but Naruto left him no choice. The stupid blonde would not do as Sasuke wanted and so to fix that, this box was needed.

Oh yes, Naruto would rue the day he told Sasuke 'no'. With a smirk in place, Sasuke put the box in a bag and hightailed it out of his room. Yelling 'I'm going to Naruto's to talk about wedding details, be back later!' he was gone.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at Naruto's house. With every Uchiha on his side and planning an extravgant wedding that would be happening in three years, Sasuke had a ride to anywhere. It was choosing who to pick that would was complicated.

Instead of knocking on the door of his fiance, he strood right in as if he belonged. Which he did. Hello, this was all going to be his someday. Of course, Sasuke would sell it to Deidara so Naruto could get them a better place, because Sasuke was not living in a house smaller then his parents. Children strived to be better then them, Sasuke was no different. His house was going to be better then Itachi's. It was a rule, the younger Uchiha's had to outdo the oldest brother or sister.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked standing in his boxers, socks, and a t-shirt filled with stains. In his hands were a bag of chips, cookies, two different liters of pop, ice cream, and surprisingly an apple.

"Are you hibernating?" Sasuke asked lifting a brow at his soon to be brother in law. Kyuubi was bound to be their pet. Sasuke was going to make sure he knew how to use the toilet or he'd be sleeping outside.

"I'm not a damn animal!" Kyuubi glared.

"You act like one. When Naruto and I get married, I'm going to make sure you stay on a leash. I can't having you attack complete strangers when we take you for a walk."

"You little-"

"Sasuke?" Deidara called coming through the front door in running gear and sweat running down his face. "Please tell me that you came alone? I can't stand Itachi stalking me."

"Why would Itachi stalk you?" Sasuke lifted his brow.

"Like he's going to stalk Kyuubi." Deidara rolled his eyes. Turning back to Kyuubi, Sasuke had to agree, only an idiot would stalk the dumb redhead.

"Hey! I'm stalkable!" Kyuubi pouted as he shuffled the food around in his arms and pulled out a sandwich. Where did that come from? Sasuke wondered surprised that he didn't see it before. "Who wouldn't want to stalk me?"

"Smart people." Sasuke pointed out. "Where is Naruto?"

"He's upstairs glaring at the wall." Kyuubi answered moving toward the dining room.

Nodding, Sasuke said goodbye to Deidara and headed toward Naruto's room. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and smirked as he saw Naruto shirtless, sitting on his bed, and glaring at the wall. "Naruto-"

"Great." Naruto said never looking away from the wall.

"Is that anyway to talk to your future husband? The man that is going to be tied to you forever?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow and moving to stand in front of Naruto.

"Yes." the blonde said and turned his gaze to glare at another wall.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but you gave me no choice." Sasuke sighed and pulled out the box, Itachi's words going through his head.

_'Step four is sort of tricky. Depending on what the progress is, you can either skip it or use it. It's up to you on decided to use it or not. Step four: Blackmail. Many times your intended doesn't wish to do as you say. Therefore we need material to get what we want. It never fails. If you have to, fib a little or threaten when needed.'_

"What is that?" Naruto frowned warily as he tried to move away from the box.

"This is going to decided your fate and give me sex." Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened his mouth to protest only to die down as he saw what was inside the box.

"Is that a picture of..." he asked as horror filled his face.

"Yes a picture of you when you were seven and were dresses as a princess." Of course this picture was for halloween and Naruto had lost a dare but people didn't need to know that. "I'm going to tell everyone you wanted to be a princess when you were a child."

"But thta was for hallow-"

"How many people are going to believe that one?" Sasuke taunted. "Uchiha's don't lie."

"That's a lie right there!" Naruto yelled and pointed a finger at him. "Go ahead, I'm still not having sex with you!"

"How about this then?" Sasuke said putting the picture back in and grabbing another with Naruto at twelve and wearing makeup. Yes he was asleep but Sasuke had fun posing him to make it look like he was awake. Man he was good at this makeup stuff.

"What the hell! I don't even remember that!" Naruto said as he looked himself over, "God, I make an ugly girl!"

"But the make up is good." Sasuke said happily.

"Where did you get this and when did it happen?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke said putting it back. "Are you still going to deny me?"

"Yes." Naruto said stubbernly. How much could his reputation take? If this went on, people are going to think he was secretly wanting to do drag.

"How about this?" Sasuke said pulling out a dvd. It was of Naruto at thirteen doing some kind of weird dance move. At that point in life, Naruto wanted to be a dancer, but it was later that he realized he looked like a fish and an old guy mixed with the way he moved around.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked horrified.

"It is. I'm sure national tv would love to see this." Sasuke smirked knowing he was winning.

"Oh god..." Naruto paled. "What else do you have?"

"I have your doll when you were six. Lots of pictures of the most interesting things that you are doing. Once of which is when it was cold and someone pulled your pants down-"

"I was nine!" Naruto shouted. If that one got out, people would think he was tiny! That was worse then any of the things Sasuke could throw at him. He'd be known as tootsie roll for the rest of his life.  
"-and if that doesn't work I have your stuffed animal as my hostage." Sasuke said breaking into his thoughts and pulling out a picture of a familiar teddybear with his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied to a kids chair legs. A blind fold was wrapped around his eyes as a gag was over his mouth. Near the teddy bear was a unlit candle and a can of gasoline.

"Not Soc!" Naruto cried as he got the picture and stared at the horror his teddy bear was in. The teddy bear was his friend since he was seven. "Fine! You win!"

"Knew you'd have it my way." Sasuke said dumping the box on the floor and jumping Naruto.

Hours later, as Naruto slept beside him, Sasuke smirked. Itachi was a genius. Maybe he should help him with Deidara? Nah, Itachi always got what he wanted. He was most likely working his own plan on the older blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto went quiet as he heard someone moving around in his room. Putting his ear against the close door, he gasped when he heard something being moved and something else breaking. Was this intruder planning on stealing his tiny tv and little radio that didn't really work?

"Freeze! I got a gun!" he shouted as he turned the knob and slammed his shoulder against the door only to fly backward and land on his back.

"Naruto?" he heard someone say from the other side. Just one simple word, and Naruto knew who it was before the door was unlocked and opened. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why are you in my room?" he asked from his spot on the floor, his eyes trying to see passed Sasuke. If Sasuke was in there, unsupervised, something was wrong.

"I'm fixing things up." Sasuke answered as he turned and gestured for him to come in. "It's a bit of a mess but I'm getting things in order."

"Order? What order? Why are you-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" Naruto ran in and found nothing of his in the room. In fact, everything was Sasuke's. From the bed to the dresser to- "Please tell me that isn't your thinking chair?" he said pointing two a very big leather chair in the corner.

"No," Sasuke shook his head as he pulled Naruto farther in. "That's our sex chair now."  
"Our what!" Naruto yelled in shock. "Nu-uh. I am not-"

"You signed this contract." Sasuke said pulling a stack of papers out of nowhere. "Remember? The other day you signed it freely."

"What!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the pack of papers from Sasuke's hand and quickly read them. "Sex whenever you want it! Toys! Dress-up! There is no way in hell you are going to stick a dildo up my butt! Nor are you going to whip me and make me scream 'More Daddy'!"

"It's in the contract." Sasuke pointed out again as he took the packet back. "This lets me do whatever I want with you so long as we have sex."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He needed to wake up from this nightmare. Please just let me wake up! "Where is my stuff?"

"Oh, I threw it out the window." Sasuke shrugged. "What do you think of the make-over?"

"This is all your stuff! It looks like your room!" Naruto yelled and ran to the window to find all of this thing scattered in the backyard. Even his clothes were down there.

"I know!" Sasuke nodded happily. "Isn't it great that our houses were made the same. It feels so homey."

"How did you get my desk out the window!" The desk was heavy.

"It took a bit of muscle and a hammer." Sasuke shrugged as he sat on the bed. "Besides if we're going to live together, I need to feel comfortable."

"Live together? What?" Naruto felt weak. Living with Sasuke... He could only stand him in small doses. Sasuke kind of scared him. "Why are we living together?"

"Because silly," Sasuke grinned as he stood up and moved him backward toward the leather chair. "I said so."

Little did Naruto know that Itachi's words were going through Sasuke's head.

_'When you get the first four steps done, it's time for step five. Step five: Move in. It'll let him know that you're serious and there's no getting out of it. Some Uchihas' move in slowly so as not to panic their victims. I say just pack up everything in one trip and go.'_

"Wait why are we on this chair?" Naruto asked looking a little panicked.

"Because we're going to have sex." Sasuke explained.

"What!"

"And I get to top."  
"WHAT!"

X~x~X

Hours later, Naruto was about ready to die. He was so exhausted he just wanted to pass out and never wake up. Sasuke had kept them busy for up to six hours, only taking a break to eat lunch, that his giggling mom had brought up for them. Seeing her son, her youngest son, he might add, naked on the bed and Sasuke in a rob, she had squealed and said she needed to call Mikoto.

And that was his mom!

On another note, his butt was sore. Sasuke had started off fast and slowly calmed down. At that point Naruto thought they were done, because he was aching by then, but oh how wrong he was.

Sasuke was done alright, but not done the way Naruto wanted him to be. Instead Sasuke had grew tired of doing everything and told Naruto it was his turn. Naruto had gave him a 'are you crazy' but Sasuke had just mentioned the contract he had signed unknowingly to get his bear. Speaking of which, the stupid bear was also thrown out the window and he knew Kyuubi had it. Kyuubi collected teddy bears like other people collected cards. His whole room was swamped with teddy bears and each of them had their own name. Now he was going to have to fight to get Soc back or else he signed his sex life away for nothing.

"Shhh!" he heard his mother whisper on the otherside of the door. "I can't hear anything."

"Me either." Mikoto whispered back. "I wish they hadn't locked the door or closed the curtains."

"Hmmm, let's go find Itachi spying on Deidara taking a shower." he heard his mom giggle and Mikoto quickly agree as they took off running.

OHMYGOD! Their moms were perverts!


End file.
